


a day, a week, a month, a quarter

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dont make bets with hanamaki, seeing your boyf after a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I might die…” Iwaizumi says for the second time today.<br/>Oikawa pulls back to look at him worriedly but Iwaizumi has a crooked smile on his face, his cheeks still pink but fading and god he looks beautiful.<br/>“If you leave me for that long again.” Iwaizumi finishes, sounding hushed.<br/>Oikawa laughs softly.<br/>“Big baby.” He mumbles affectionately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day, a week, a month, a quarter

**Author's Note:**

> story time, i went on a trip this month up north bc of a project and when we got back home i thought of this somehow and this is a rlly self indulgent fic omg
> 
> beta'd by kira (@simple-symphonia) again thank!

It’s been too long.

Four months has been too long, too dragging and every call, every video chat is just too close but too far and it’s lonely. There’s no day he doesn’t will for it to go faster, every second is a second further and he has always been willing to wait.

Iwaizumi’s just not used to him being so far for so long.

“Iwa-chan, I saw a cherry blossom tree at the park today, it reminds me of home,” Oikawa once told him on a call and Iwaizumi can’t help the smug smile on his face.

“Is that so?” he’d tell him.

 _Have you been missing me?_ Oikawa would ask and the answer is always. _I’ve missed you since the day you left._

 _Has Iwa-chan been thinking of me?_ Oikawa would tease and Iwaizumi may be sappy to think that there hasn’t been a day where he wasn’t.

But today, today.

 

…

 

 _“We will be arriving shortly at the Narita International Airport, please keep your seatbelts on as—_ ”

Oikawa looks out the window of the plane, a smile on his face as he watches the familiar skyline. Somewhere down there, he’s waiting. Somewhere down there, he’ll see him again.

 

“I’m not actually terrified,”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchange glances, identical knowing grins on their faces.

“No you’re not, you’re _nervous_ ,” Hanamaki says, amusedly.

Iwaizumi slaps a hand on the table.

“That’s why I said I’m not terrified.” He reasons. He looks a little pale though.

“You’re going around in circles.” Matsukawa tells him, twirling his finger.

They’re at a restaurant just inside the airport waiting for Oikawa’s flight to arrive and despite Iwaizumi’s several alibis of how absolutely fine he is, he’s been antsy the entire time they’ve been here, checking his phone every now and then as if anything will change.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa understand the rush. This is important to him after all.

Hanamaki picks at the plate of profiteroles he just ordered.

“You know why we’re here, Iwaizumi?” he says.

Iwaizumi scowls. “You forced me to let you guys come—”

“Moral support,” Hanamaki interrupts, ignoring him. “We’re here for moral support you know why?”

“You’re going to fall over and embarrass yourself,” Matsukawa tells him helpfully.

Iwaizumi covers his face. “I’m not going to fall over—”

“Or you might puke,” Hanamaki says. “Did you eat anything today? Oikawa will hound you if you didn’t.”

Iwaizumi stills at the mention of his name. He doesn’t quite realize it but his palms have been sweating, his heart pounding at the prospect of seeing him again, just a little more time to wait.

_Finally, finally._

“I might die.” Iwaizumi deadpans.

Hanamaki raises an eyebrow. “You better not. I’m not going to be hugging Oikawa when he gets here.”

“He’s arriving in like thirty minutes,” Matsukawa notes. “You can die until then.”

Hanamaki snorts. “I can somehow imagine him throwing himself at you, Iwaizumi.”

“Better practice those catching skills.”

“Wanna bet Iwaizumi’s gonna cry?”

Iwaizumi can hear snickering coming from them two but he’s started to space out once more.

It’s been a day, a week, a month, a quarter and he’s longing to touch him once more.

 

Oikawa is bouncing on his heels as soon as he steps out of the plane, speeding to the baggage area and bumping into at least three people with the luggage he’s dragging around. He fumbles for his phone as he waits for his bag, fingers shaking in excitement—today, _today_.

It takes two rings.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasps happily, heart leaping.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi breathes into the phone, relief in his voice. “Have you landed?”

“Yes, we—” Oikawa chokes up. _I’m here._

He’s not going to cry here. Iwaizumi isn’t beside him yet he shouldn’t be crying yet. Oikawa sniffs, seeing his bag on the conveyor and swiping it quickly.

“Yeah, I’m just getting my bag.” Oikawa murmurs, pursing his lips.

He can hear Iwaizumi’s smile.

“I’m waiting outside.”

Oikawa practically runs for it.

 

There’s a dopey smile on his face and Iwaizumi doesn’t even need Hanamaki and Matsukawa to point it out. They seem happy for him at least.

Iwaizumi stands up, phone still in his hand and motions at the two that he’s gonna go get Oikawa and they both grin and wave him away.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi says into the phone, hurrying to the arrival area.

“I’m uh,” Oikawa says. “At the waiting area.”

Iwaizumi’s heart speeds up, smile permanent on his face now.

“I’m on my way.”

 

Oikawa doesn’t know where to look first, the crowd comes and goes and there are several people blocking his view, all walking briskly. His phone is his lifeline, hearing Iwaizumi’s voice and just a moment more he can finally reach out to him—

“I can’t really see you,” Iwaizumi says, sounding miffed and Oikawa chuckles, swirling around once more and catching eye of a brown jacket, a familiar stature and a side profile that always makes his heart flutter even after all this time.

“That’s funny,” Oikawa says, giggling. “Because I can.”

“Wha—”

Oikawa puts down the phone and shouts to his direction.

“Hajime!”

 

Iwaizumi snaps at attention at once, hearing his name and he spots him immediately, his face flushed and grinning happily. Oikawa’s waving at him, looking bright and vibrant and it’s as though months haven’t separated them for that long. Iwaizumi freezes for a second, words leaving him and he watches as Oikawa takes a step towards him and he belatedly remembers Hanamaki’s words that he might be catching Oikawa when they meet.

It doesn’t seem to be the case.

He’s already running the moment he sees him, not caring how many people are watching only caring for the moment until he crashes onto him in a vice-like embrace.

“Haji—Oh!” Oikawa starts in surprise, almost losing his balance and then he breaks off in delighted laughter, returning the embrace even tighter, burying his face into Iwaizumi’s hair, missing his scent, his warmth, the entirety of him.

_This is the feeling of my arms around him._

_This is the sound of his laugh, the warmth of his breath, the rush of his beating heart._

_This is the shape of his torso, his collar, his neck._

Iwaizumi nuzzles onto Oikawa’s chest, not wanting to let go just yet.

“Hajime?” Oikawa peers at him but he’s covered his face though his ears are red and Oikawa laughs softly.

Oh no, he’s so—

“You’re so _adorable_ ,” Oikawa gushes helplessly, patting Iwaizumi’s back. There are a few people glancing at them with rather curious smiles though they’re giving them space and Oikawa’s chest grows even warmer. “Is this what you’ve been doing all this time?”

“What the fuck are you saying,” Iwaizumi grumbles, muffled.

“Holy shit you’re so adorable, running like that—”

“Fuck off,”

Oikawa chuckles. “Look at you, Mr. Potty Mouth,” he peppers kisses along the side of his face.

“I might die…” Iwaizumi says for the second time today.

Oikawa pulls back to look at him worriedly but Iwaizumi has a crooked smile on his face, his cheeks still pink but fading and _god_ he looks beautiful.

“If you leave me for that long again.” Iwaizumi finishes, sounding hushed.

Oikawa laughs softly.

“Big baby.” He mumbles affectionately.

Iwaizumi’s phone rings just as he’s about to say something and he grumpily fishes it out of his back pocket where he’d shoved it absentmindedly earlier.

It’s Hanamaki.

“I’m not answering it,” Iwaizumi says at once, finger hovering over the end call but Oikawa takes the phone from him.

“I will!” He says smugly. He answers it and puts it on speaker, brightly going, “Makki!” at the same time Hanamaki goes, “You better be not making out in the middle of airport traffic.”

Iwaizumi frowns as Oikawa bursts into laughter.

“I’m serious if you guys get kicked out for PDA I swear—”

“We aren’t Makki!”

“Shut up, Hanamaki.”

Hanamaki snorts.

“Did Iwaizumi cry? Tell me if I won the bet—”

Iwaizumi ends the call.

“Let’s go, Oikawa.” He growls. He’s going to kick Hanamaki’s ass for sure.

Oikawa laughs, taking Iwaizumi’s hand as they walk off, luggage strolling behind him.

A day, a week, a month, a quarter is nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [kicks my own ass]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
